The present invention relates to backlight units and liquid crystal display devices.
In recent years, flat displays such as liquid crystal displays and plasma displays have been widely used as display devices because of their space saving design and high definition. Liquid crystal displays have been attracting attention because of their power saving properties and high definition and therefore have been developed.
Such a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a non-light emitting display device including an LCD panel and a backlight unit disposed on the back side of the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes, e.g., a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate which are disposed so as to face each other, and a liquid crystal layer enclosed between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. The CF substrate has, e.g., a colored layer of red, green, or blue at each sub-pixel forming pixels.
As the backlight unit, a backlight unit is disclosed which includes, e.g., a rectangular frame-shaped support frame made of a synthetic resin, a reflective sheet bonded to the back surface of the support frame, a light guide sheet that is a plurality of optical members disposed in the support frame, a light diffusion sheet, and a prism sheet, and a light source that emits light to be incident on the light guide sheet, and in which a light shielding tape is provided along the peripheral edge of the support frame (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2017-187548).